1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a computer, and more particularly to a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the power is turned on, the notebook computer will read a basic input output system (BIOS) to perform power on self test (POST). The POST tests or initializes hardware elements, and only after it is confirmed that hardware elements such as central processor, main memory, keyboard and mouse are all in a normal operation state will the display card be tested and initialized. And only after the test and initialization process of the display card are completed will the display show an image.
After pressing the power switch, the user still needs to wait for a period of time before the user can view the image shown by the display. Therefore, how to enable the user to view the image shown by the display promptly after pressing the power switch has become an important task for the industries.